Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a watercraft 10 is made of a hull 4 and a deck 3. The hull 4 and deck 3 are joined together at a seam (not shown) generally covered with a bumper 11. The deck 3 is integrally formed of a sprayed fiberglass. The hull 4 and the deck 3 form a volume which accommodates an engine 12 (shown schematically). A central portion of the deck 3 forms a pedestal 21. A centrally positioned straddle-type seat 20 is positioned on top of the pedestal 21 to accommodate a rider (and possibly a passenger) in a straddling position. When the driver is seated on the seat 20, the driver may use a front portion 23 of the pedestal 21 to secure his/her knees against it.
The watercraft 10 has a pair of generally upwardly extending walls located on either side of the watercraft 10 known as gunwales or gunnels 56. A reboarding platform 32 is provided at a rear 90 of the watercraft 10 on the deck 3 to allow the rider or a passenger to easily reboard the watercraft 10 from the water. The watercraft 10 is provided with a hood 58 (shown spaced from the watercraft 10 in FIG. 1A) located at a front 92 of the watercraft 10. The hood 58 provides an access to a large storage compartment 25. In some cases the storage compartment 25 is omitted.
A helm assembly 46 is provided forwardly of the straddle seat 20. The helm assembly 46 comprises a steering column 22 and a handlebar 24 (left and right steering handles). The helm assembly 46 has a central helm portion 72, which is padded. One of the steering handles 24 is provided with a throttle operator 50, which allows the rider to control the engine 12, and therefore the speed of the watercraft 10. The other of the steering handles 24 is provided with a lever 51 used by the driver to control a jet propulsion system (not shown). A display area or cluster (not shown) is usually located forwardly of the helm assembly 46. The central helm portion 72 also contains various buttons (not shown), which could alternatively be in the form of levers or switches, that allow the rider to modify the display data or mode (speed, engine rpm, time . . . ) on the display cluster. The helm assembly 46 may include more elements than the ones recited above.
A front portion 60 of the deck 3 supports the helm assembly 46. The front portion 60 is shaped to support the weight of the helm assembly 46 and of the driver leaning on it, as well as to define a top of the large storage compartment 25. The front portion 60 extends and tapers forward to a bow 64 of the watercraft 10. The helm assembly 46 is secured to the front portion 60 of the deck 3 at a rear of the front portion 60 by a fixation assembly 62. The fixation assembly 62 surrounds the steering column 22.
The deck 3 is a unitary piece constructed to be sturdy enough to sustain the greatest local load. Hence the deck is thick and heavy even at places where it does not need to be. Additionally, the large front portion 60 in the current watercraft 10 induces unnecessary weight of the watercraft 10, which for some watercraft limits the driving capabilities of the watercraft.
Therefore, there is a need for a deck and watercraft components that could be adapted to the reparation of loads on the watercraft.